Virtual reality headset display devices are known. These devices visually simulate a user's physical presence in virtual spaces. Simulations may include a 360° view of the surrounding virtual space such that the user may turn his head to watch content presented within the virtual space. (Note that the term “he/his” is used generically throughout the application to indicate both male and female.) Typically, virtual reality content is limited to either passive or interactive content because it is difficult for passive and interactive content to co-exist without competing or negating one another. For example, movies and video games typically cannot successfully co-exist because of their antithetical passive and interactive qualities that make creating seamless transitions and cohesive story-telling difficult.
Virtual reality presents a problem for storytellers that want to provide a rich passive experience and for users that may prefer the ability to switch or alternate to an active interaction with the virtual space. Typically, it is difficult for a storyteller to provide a rich story telling experience with seamless transitions between interactive content while managing and/or maintaining the attention of an audience member.